Much, Much More
by CiaraMoira
Summary: This is the sequel to my story The Final Battle. When Merlin changed destiny that day, he didn't think the consequences would be quite so far reaching, but he knows that if he ever had to do it again he would make the same choices.
1. Prologue

**Hi Y'all! I'm Back! I can't promise that this sequel is going to be stellar, but I hope you all like it anyway :) There will be mentions of other literary worlds, try and see if you catch all the references.**

Merlin stood upon the crest of a grassy hill, looking down upon an enormous marble castle and bustling city, just as he had so long ago. He could feel his magic singing in his veins, desperate to be reunited with the other side of his coin after so long. Sighing, Merlin ran his hand through his ever-tousled black hair and began the descent into Camelot. Memories of an age long past flashed before his eyes as he made his way up to the castle, his magic ensuring that he entered unimpeded. At long last he found himself in front of the doors that led to the throne room, where he knew he would find the Once and Future king sitting at the round table along with Queen Guinevere, Gaius, and the rest of the knights, even Lancelot.

He had waited for this moment for what felt like ages, though in truth it was much, much longer. Merlin often thought back to that fateful day, when he had changed destiny and had given his life so that his king could live. He would never regret his choices nor the oath he had sworn on magic herself; he had spent every day of his life considering his actions and he knew that if he was ever faced with the same situation he would repeat his actions no matter the consequences. Ah. The consequences. If he had known what his life was going to be like after he had woken up by the lake, he may have just sat down and cried bitterly. But, he thought as he mentally shook himself, none of that mattered. All that mattered was here and now, and whether or not the people behind those doors were ever going to let him out of their sight again.

The curious thing about being Emrys, he had discovered, is that magic liked to speak to him (though he now knew where Kilgharrah learned how to be so cryptic). He had mastered deciphering her messages, though when you had lived as long as he had it was difficult not to become a master of most things, and he was certain that Arthur and the knights, as well as Guinevere and Gaius, would remember their previous life and their time in Avalon. While that was a good thing in that Merlin wouldn't have to go through shaping Arthur into a decent king again, it did mean that he would be facing a lot of questions as to why he never joined them in Avalon. Mentally preparing himself, Merlin pushed open the great, oak doors and looked upon the faces of those whom his heart had longed for for many, many lifetimes.


	2. Chapter 1

Every head in the room snapped up when the doors began to open. A slew of emotions ran through all the members of the round table, excitement warring with curiosity confusion. They all knew who would be walking through those doors, and by the time the doors had opened fully, every set of eyes had flicked from the door to the empty chair sitting at the King's left hand.

The mild confusion that Arthur was feeling doubled as he watched Merlin walk through the doors and stride towards him. There was something different about him, something Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it was the way he walked, smoothly and holding his body in a way that suggested power and danger. Maybe it was the calculating gaze that swept over everyone in the room, as if assessing them to determine whether or not they were a threat worth considering. The image that Merlin presented was so far from the bumbling-yet-magical manservant-turned-court sorcerer that Arthur began to second guess his assumption that when Merlin had passed of old age the first time around he had simply gone to a different version of Avalon; one meant for sorcerers.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he completely missed Merlin going down on one knee before him and addressing him. He had no idea how long he had been lost in his thought so it was quite a shock when he heard a sharp call of a name he hadn't heard in ages. "Oi! Clotpole!" He looked down, surprised to find Merlin before him on one knee in supplication.

"What did you say?" he asked, certain that he had heard wrong; after all, who greets a friend they haven't seen in forever in such a way?

Merlin looked up at him a gave him a cheeky smile. "I said: 'I'm at your service' you great clotpole. You would know that if you were actually paying attention" Arthur gave him a mock offended look.

"I was thinking, you idiot." By this point Merlin had stood once more and was now giving the king a mock sympathetic look. He smirked briefly as Arthur spoke and then quickly schooled his expression into one of pity.

"Ooh, my apologies sire. That must have hurt; perhaps you should leave the thinking to someone else from now on -oof!" Merlin let out a startled sound as he found himself pulled into an embrace by the king.

"We've missed you Merlin, you great prat. You never came to see us in Avalon." Merlin stiffened almost imperceptibly at the mention of Avalon, but Arthur noticed, taking it as confirmation of his suspicions about Merlin not going to Avalon after his death.

By now all of the knights and Gwen had risen from their seats and were surrounding Arthur and Merlin. Gwaine let out an amused snort as he heard Merlin's indignant shout of "that's my word you dollop-head!" After the king released Merlin from his embrace the rest of the members of the round table took a turn hugging and greeting the warlock. When Gaius came up to Merlin he embraced him and then, when he had let him go, smacked upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Gaius just raised an eyebrow and gave Merlin a look. When Merlin continued to look confused Gaius just sighed.

"That, my boy, was for not visiting for so long. You had better have a very good reason for making us wait for so long to see you." Merlin had the grace to look down, apparently slightly ashamed, but not before Lancelot, who was standing closest to the pair, saw the hard glint that appeared in Merlin's eyes at "my boy". When at last all the greetings had been said, they all retook their seats at the table with Merlin taking his spot to the right of the king.

A silence fell upon those at the table, each of the knights wanting to ask what had happened to Merlin after they had died but none wanting to be the one that broached the potentially painful topic. Finally, after what felt like ages to Gwaine, Merlin let out an exasperated little huff and rolled his eyes. Everyone turned to look at him and Merlin raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk. "Not that I don't find it amusing to watch you all squirm, but aren't the knights of Camelot supposed to be a fearless bunch? Because all I see right now is a bunch of men intimidated by silence."

As Merlin had assumed they would, his words caused the knights to instantly stiffen, apparently offended by the idea that they could be called cowards. To Merlin's slight surprise it was Percival and not Gwaine who spoke first. "Why didn't you come to see us? Why didn't you go to Avalon? What happened when you died?"

Merlin shrugged and simply said, "I didn't because I couldn't because I didn't." All around the table eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was Elyan that spoke next.

"What do you mean by that?"

Merlin gave another small smirk. "Exactly what I said. I didn't because I couldn't because I didn't." Gaius was looking at Merlin with something akin to horror on his face as the meaning of Merlin's words began to register. It was Leon that spoke next, a shrewd look on his face.

" Do you mean that you didn't go to Avalon so you couldn't visit us because you didn't go to Avalon?"

"Perhaps," was the enigmatic reply. The next to speak was Gwen, using an overly sweet voice that had Arthur and Elyan cringing. They knew what that voice meant and knew that what followed was rarely ever pleasant.

"Merlin, my dear friend, if you don't stop answering like a courtier well versed in politics, I will personally ensure that you are stuck dealing with every lord that wishes an audience with Arthur for whatever reason." Merlin blanched and looked at Gwen with a horrified and betrayed expression.

"You wouldn't… That would just be too cruel" he breathed, still looking horrified. Gwen just smiled sweetly back at him. Merlin shuddered.

"I won't if you answer the question," she said, still smiling in a way the terrified everyone in the room. "What happened when you died?"

Everyone watched as Merlin's face seemed to go blank and his eyes looked closed off. Gwen felt a little pang of regret, realizing that her question might be making Merlin relive something horrific. Merlin opened his mouth as if to speak, but before he could utter a word, someone else spoke.

"You didn't die, did you?" It was Gaius who spoke, looking at Merlin with horrified eyes that seemed to beg Merlin to say he was wrong. He didn't.

Merlin looked at Gaius with eyes that shone not with their normal mischief but rather with apprehension. When he spoke his voice was resigned, as if he had long ago come to terms with what he was about to say but was unsure of how the rest would react. " No, Gaius, I didn't die." He smiled bitterly. "I'm Emrys; I can't die."

The was an oppressive silence that seemed to settle over the hall after Merlin's declaration. Each of the members of the round table looked thoughtful and slightly confused. It was Gwaine that finally broke the silence. " I don't understand. Why do you say that as if it is a bad thing to be unable to die? Isn't it a good thing to know that you never have to fear death? I would love to be immortal and never have to worry about being killed."

Merlin turned flinty eyes on Gwaine, his face hard and cold. When he spoke his voice was as cold and sharp as the winter winds and devoid of any emotion. "You think immortality a boon? To never be granted the respite of death, no matter how painful or severe your wounds? To watch for millennia as entire civilizations grow, develop, and die? You think it a good thing to watch as one world ends and a new one is born, free from all sins and memories of the past, knowing that you will never, ever, experience the same? Let me tell you, I have seen entire worlds be born and die. I have seen true evil rise time and time again. I have watched as the few who are truly pure sacrifice everything to stop that evil from rising and I have watched as those who should be protected have to lose their innocence to the horror and injustice of the world. You wish for immortality as many before you have done and many will continue to do. I, however, say that you are a fool who knows nothing of which they speak." As he spoke, Merlin's aura had flared causing those in the room to flinch as they instinctively identified Merlin as something dangerous and deadly. When he had finished saying his piece, Merlin stood and swept out of the room, leaving behind a room that was once again completely silent.

**Hi! I hope that was an ok chapter and not too confusing. Next chapter we'll get a little fluff and maybe a demonstration of some of the skills that Merlin has picked up over the years and worlds. I'm planning on making Merlin a total badass in this story, just so you know. I'm also thinking of having a couple of interludes that cover some of Merlin's experiences over the years, what do you think?**


End file.
